Mi Alma y ¿Sasuke?
by Hananasu
Summary: Has escuchado alguna vez, que el alma de la persona que esta en coma puede salir?  Que pasa cuando eso le pasó a Naruto...  Y Sasuke es el unico que lo puede ver, mas no tocar  pobre Teme *SASUNARU*
1. Chapter 1

Hola Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, mejor conocido como Naruto Uzumaki el protagonista de la serie más famosa de Japón que lleva mi nombre Naruto Shippuden. ¿Qué me paso? , ¿Cómo llegue a esto?, No lo sé, a lo mejor ustedes lo entiendan mejor si les cuento.

Era una mañana, nublada, fría y relajante, se encontraba un chico de unos 18 años aproximadamente, acabando de despertar de su hermoso sueño, bueno según él ni tan hermoso

-No puede ser, tuve otro sueño húmedo con Sasuke- dijo para sí mismo

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un chico de ojos azules como el mismo mar, su pelo de un color rubio, de piel bronceada y buena figura,[por ahora no tiene las marcas en sus mejillas permanente, solo en la serie], protagonista de la serie Naruto Shippuden, Hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, hermano menor de Deidara Namikaze. Luego de discutir con si mismo por tener un sueño húmedo con su compañero de serie y mejor amigo sasuke uchiha, se dirigió hacia la mesa para tomar su desayuno.

-Hola hijo, como amaneciste- dijo minato leyendo el periódico, en la sección de farándula (xD)

-bien, oto-san-

Luego de unos saludos a su madre, padre y hermano, comió su desayuno tranquilamente cuando se levantó de sus silla su padre le volvió a hablar

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy?- le pregunto

-Nada, creo que lo mismo de siempre, ir al estudio a grabar el episodio semanal- dijo saliendo por la puerta del comedor.

Luego de su ''larga'' charla con su padre, se dirigió a paso corto al estudio, no sabía por qué pero ese día se había levantado mal, primero el sueño húmedo con sasuke que si se enteraba de eso lo mataba y ahora tenía una sensación en el pecho como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

Se subió a su auto convertible, y se dispuso a salir al estudio.

Estudio

Se encontraban casi todo el elenco de la serie NARUTO, preparándose, algunos estaban en el área de vestuarios y otros estaban terminando su maquillaje. Cuando todos terminaron de hacer sus cosas como vestirse y maquillarse, se reunieron en el Foro #3 donde iban a grabar una escena de la cuarta guerra ninja, por eso todos necesitaban estar allí, pero faltaba alguien.

-alguien sabe dónde está naruto- dijo el director el gran kishimoto-sensei (xD)

Todos negaron

-no sé por qué no le sorprende si naruto siempre llega tarde- dijo karin

-ey tu no hables si no sabes- esta vez fue sakura que era una de las mejores amigas del rubio

-deidara, sabes algo de tu hermano-

-que yo sepa no, el salió antes que yo, se supone que debió haber llegado- dijo este con tono de preocupación

-a lo mejor es tan dobe que se perdió- dijo sasuke

- y si le paso algo- dijo ino preocupando a los demás

-esperen, yo le llamo- dijo deidara quien marco el número del celular del rubio pero salía apagado- lo tiene apagado-

-esperemos un rato, no- dijo shikamaru uniéndose a la conversación

Aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, todos estaban súper preocupados por naruto, era verdad que casi siempre llegaba tarde, pero nunca faltaba a las grabaciones.

Mansión Namikaze

-alo!- dijo minato

-no puede ser- dijo con un tono de angustia- kushina- llamo

Minato había recibido una llamada del hospital central de Tokio donde le decían que su hijo Naruto Namikaze, había llegado grave y lo estaban atendiendo, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió junto a kushina hacia el hospital, donde por el camino le contó a kushina lo sucedido, esta última estaba echa un manojo de nervios, que se le olvido avisarle a deidara.

Estudio

Había pasado unos treinta minutos y la cara de los presentes era un poema, no podían empezar a grabar si no estaba el protagonista.

-tenemos que llamar a la casa- dijo sakura levantándose del asiento donde estaba

-es cierto- dijo hinata y ino apoyándolas- deidara márcales-

-como no se me había ocurrido antes-dijo marcando el teléfono, cuando en el otro lado lo cogieron

-alo, soy yo deidara, esta papa, no como que no, y mama, tampoco, y saben a dónde fueron-

Cuando deidara colgó el teléfono nadie se atrevió a preguntar, deidara estaba hecho una furia, y por lo que habían escuchado no estaba allí. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando uno de los ayudantes entro corriendo por la puerta del Foro .

-oigan- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- tienen que ver esto- dijo y haciendo señas para que lo siguieran.

Todos lo dudaron por un momento, pero lo siguieron, todos, ósea todo el elenco desde sakura hasta madara. El chico los había guiado hasta una especie de sala de audiovisuales donde había un plasma, eran tantos que no cabían casi en la sala, el chico prendió el televisor y salieron las noticias

-noticias, porque nos llamaste para ver…- se quedó a mitad a saber lo que estaban dando

Interrumpimos la programación regular, para llevarles a cabo una noticia de última hora, el joven actor y cantante Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, protagonista de la serie NARUTO SHIPPUDEN e hijo del famoso empresario Minato Namikaze ha tenido un accidente de tránsito donde no se sabe el estado actual del joven, solo fuentes allegadas saben que está recluido en el hospital central de Tokio.

Los presentes no esperaron más y salieron como cohetes (xd) de la sala, la meta el hospital, el primero en salir fue Sasuke, seguido de deidara y los demás, no les importo que estuvieran con los vestuarios de la serie ahora mismo lo más importante era Naruto , se acomodaron como fueran en los carros disponibles y se fueron hacia el hospital. Cuando llegaron vieron un montón de paparazis y fotógrafos en la entrada por lo que decidieron entrar por otra parte. Ya adentro se adentraron en el hospital, estaban corriendo hasta llegar al emergencias, los pacientes y doctores y trabajadores están asombrados y extrañados, no todos los días vez a como 20 personas o más corriendo por un hospital con vestuarios.

En el mismo hospital en la sala de urgencias, se encontraba un minato dando vuelta nervioso, mientras kushina estaba llorando parada en la puerta de salida.

-cómo es eso que no nos digan cómo esta- dijo kushina llorando, desde que llegaron no le habían dicho nada de su hijo

-no lo sé, amor, no lo…-

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando sintió un pequeño temblor, y vio a todo el elenco de la serie corriendo por el pasillo del hospital para llegar a donde estaba el, el grupo era conducido por sasuke que iba al frente junto a deidara e itachi.

Cuando llegaron maltrataron a minato y kushina con preguntas que ni ellos mismos sabían.

-silenciooooo- grito kushina en modo del jabanero sangriento

Todos se callaron y es que cuando esa mujer se ponía así daba miedo.

-primero que nada, no sabemos nada, desde que llegamos no nos han dicho nada- dijo llorando

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, las chicas empezaron a llorar, mientras los chicos bajaban la vista.

Pasaron como casi 2 horas cuando el docto al fin salió de sala de emergencias, todos querían preguntar, pero habían decidido que el que preguntaría cuando saliera el doctor era minato

-familiares del paciente Namikaze- dijo el doctor, que cuando levanto la vista todos estaban cerca del O_O

-yo soy su padre-

-señor me gustaría hablar en privado con usted-

-no, me gustaría que todos se enteraran- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación que pusieron todos al oír decir al doctor esas palabras.

El doctor miro a todos los presentes y pudo ver el rostro preocupado y angustioso.

-está bien, no me queda de otra, pero prepárense para lo que les diga- dijo viendo como algunos ponían cara de expresión y miedo.

-primero, quiero decirles que el señor namikaze, tienen múltiples fracturas alrededor de todo el cuerpo, como también tiene laceraciones y contusiones, tiene unas tres costillas rotas- iba a seguir pero algunos estaban shockeados por lo que decían.

-señorita si no aguantan pueden sentarse-

-no está bien prosiga-

-bueno como les iba diciendo señor Namikaze-dijo mirando seriamente a minato- su hijo recibió una grave contusión en el cráneo y tuvimos que operarlo de emergencias, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema en pleno quirófano y necesitamos que alguien de la familia done sangre

Minato como muchos estaban sorprendidos

-E-está bien señor, yo tengo la misma sangre que el- dijo apenas aducidle

-pero eso no es lo peor, señor y todos los presentes- dijo llamando más la atención de la que ya tenía- el señor Namikaze está en Coma


	2. Chapter 2

Los rostros de los presentes eran un poema, nadie sabía que pensar, cuando ayer compartieron el día completo con naruto y al otro día está en un estado de coma.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto minato que todavía estaba en estado de shock

-Al parecer durante la cirugía hubieron unos contratiempos con el lóbulo frontal del paciente, en pocas palabras el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte- dijo al ver la cara de los presentes que no entendían.

La mayoría estaban llorando, uno que otro se hacían los fuertes pero no podían, sus caras demostraban tristeza. Al terminar de hablar el doctor kushina se desmayo

-kushina!- grito minato

El más cerca de ella que era en ese momento Madara, la ayudo, la cogió en sus brazos y el doctor que presencio todo le dijo a donde tenía que llevarla, mientras minato se quedaba en la sala de espera con los otros esperando a que los dejaran pasar a ver a naruto.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de angustiosa espera, por la puerta del hospital entro una muchacha con el cabello rubio con dos coletas a los lados, ojos azules iguales a los que naruto, en pocas palabras el sexy jutsu de naruto (xD)

-Naruto!- gritaron todos menos minato que sabía quién era

-no, no soy naruto soy naruko Namikaze hermana gemela de naruto- dijo

-O_O-

-porque esas caras- pregunto esta con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime

-es que no sabíamos que tenía una hermana- dijo kiba

-¿cómo es eso?... Papa!- grito está llamando la atención de todos y la de su padre- como es eso que no saben que Naru-chan tiene una hermana-

-pues no, creo que naruto nunca lo dijo, se le habrá olvidado-

-como que se le ha olvidado-

Los presentes no sabían que hacer ni decir, de la noche a la mañana aparece el sexy jutsu de naruto diciendo que es su hermana, porque nos lo dijo esa era la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos

-Naruko creo que no es el mejor momento-

-porque-

-tu hermano está en coma y no nos han dejado entrar a verlo desde que llegamos-

-cómo es eso de que Naru-chan está en coma- dijo aguantando sus lágrimas- papa no me estas mintiendo-

-no hija, no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad- dijo este llorando

-cómo va a ser que paso?- dijo naruko llorando

Minato le conto todo lo pasado con naruto, bueno los que ellos sabían

Cuarto de Naruto

-¿Are donde estoy?- dijo naruto viendo el cuarto donde se encontraba pero todo era blanco no podía ver más allá-me siento liviano-

-Estas en el pasillo celestial- dijo una voz tras de el

-¿pasillo celestial?- pregunto este

-si es el lugar, donde las personas vienen cuando están graves y cerca de la muerte-

La cara de naruto era todo un poema como era eso de cerca de la muerte que el supiera estaba vivo

-pero estoy vivo, eso no puede ser verdad- dijo este afligido y con cara de preocupación

-la verdad es que estas en coma Namikaze Naruto-

-coma yo ¿Por qué?-

-eso lo tendrás que averiguar tu-

-yo-

-sí, se te dará una oportunidad de averiguar qué fue lo que te paso, con la ayuda de un humano, pero tienes que escoger bien a ese humano porque además del mas nadie podrá verte- explico este-entendiste-

-creo que más o menos, pero todavía no me creo que estoy en coma-

-pues para que me creas te lo voy a enseñar-

El ángel le enseño a naruto, su cuerpo dormido conectado a muchos aparatos en el hospital, naruto no creía lo que veía, se veía el durmiendo con muchas cosas conectadas. Al enterarse de lo que él decía era verdad empezó a llorar, ahora que iba a pasar con él, con todos.

-bueno te dejo, entraran tus amigos ya mismo tu quédate aquí, cuando decidas quien es la persona en quien confiaras solamente le das un beso en los labios y listo- dijo y se fue

-oye como es eso que un beso en los labios- pero cuando se viro con un sonrojo en las mejillas en ángel ya no estaba- ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, pero que voy a ser ahora-

Apareció el doctor diciendo que podían pasar a verlo de uno en uno, cuando se acercó a la puerta no esperaron ni un segundo y ya todos estaban adentro.

Todos estaban en la habitación mirando a naruto, llorando y hablando entre ellos, minato se sentó en uno de los muebles de la habitación, por nada era una de las mejores habitaciones y privadas, mientras sasuke se le sentaba a su lado. Y los demás viendo al rubio pie

-Are, que hace Naruko-neechan aquí- pregunto naruto quien estaba en una esquina

Naruto se puso a mirar uno a uno a ver en quien podía confiar, primero pensó en su padre, pero sabía que si le acercaba se podía morir de un susto, luego su hermana pero no tenían una relación demasiado buena para confiar plenamente en ella, pensó ir donde su madre pero no la veía en ningún lado, paso a donde gaara pero este estaba demasiado tiempo con sai, luego de muchos intentos estaba por darse por vencido hasta que miro al teme.

-podría funcionar, está solo, confió en el, es mi mejor amigo, y …- dijo impresionado por lo que iba a decir- mejor me callo- dijo mientras caminaba y se paraba al frente de sasuke

-creo que podía confiar en ti- dijo como si le estuviera hablando, se le quedo un rato mirándolo mientras sasuke estaba metido en sus pensamientos con las manos en la cara cuando sintió que alguien lo toco y levanto su mirada.

Naruto toco a sasuke y este pareció notarlo, se separo

-ahora que lo pienso creo que no es buena idea- dijo no muy convencido

Después de un buen rato en una pelea personal de naruto, decidió besar a sasuke

-espero que no me mate cuando se entere- dijo mientras besaba a sasuke

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, metido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió como si alguien lo besara, cuando abrió los ojos hay frente de el con una de sus sonrisas estaba naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Prov. Sasuke

No sabía si era el cansancio o era una ilusión, pero frente a mi estaba naruto con unas de sus sonrisas, trato de mirar hacia la cama y veo a un naruto en estado de coma pero vuelvo la mirada al frente y veo a un naruto sonriéndome. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

¿No lo creo o si?

Fin prov. sasuke

La cara de sasuke era todo un poema que todos se dieron cuenta, para todos era rarísimo ver al chico de hielo con expresiones en la cara era un milagro que pasaba en una vez al siglo.

-Debo de estar loco- murmuro sasuke

-no lo estás, teme- dijo naruto entretenido por la cara de sasuke

-créeme estoy loco-

-que no lo estás-

-que si dobe-

-que no teme, pero yo tú me preocuparía por los demás que te están viendo rarito- dijo el rubio

-O_O-

Cuando sasuke miro a los presentes en la sala estos lo estaban viendo

-¿Qué?- pregunto sasuke enojado

-O_O-

-porque me miran asi-

-O_O-

-ototo, creo que es mejor que descanses, el cansancio te está haciendo hablar solo-

-hum- fue lo último que dijo para salir de la sala mientras las miradas de los presentes le seguían y un naruto feliz por lo que estaba viendo seguía al uchiha

Sasuke fue directamente hacia el baño para lavarse la cara

-me estoy volviendo loco, ahora veo a naruto en todas partes-

-no lo estás-

-O_O-

-hahahahahhaha, teme nunca pensé ver tu rostro así que paso con el chico de hielo- decía este divertido

-naruto- dijo este sorprendido tratando de tocarlo pero lo único que paso fue traspasarlo

-jaja teme no me puedes tocar, pero como te iba diciendo no te estas volviendo loco-

-y entonces que- dijo este ya calmado

-lo que pasa es que no sé cómo mi alma salió de mi cuerpo y solo tú me puedes ver-

-y por qué solo yo-

-esteee… no quiero entrar en detalles- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Sasuke no creía lo que pasaba pero algo le decía que no estaba loco y lo que el dobe le decía era verdad, fijo su mirada hacia naruto y no se había dado cuenta de que tenía el vestuario de la serie, aunque él tampoco podía decir mucho, él también estaba vestido con la ropa de la serie.

-oye dobe- dijo llamando la atención de este quien estaba embobado mirando al espejo pero no podía ver su reflejo

-que pasó teme-

-que te paso para que cayeras en coma-

-eso no lo sé- dijo triste

-como que no lo sabes-pregunto este

-por eso necesito tu ayuda-

-mi ayuda, ¿para qué?-

-para ver que realmente paso conmigo-

-mmmm- lo pensó un rato y luego pregunto-y por qué yo si tienes muchos amigos-

Naruto se sonrojo

-porque te tengo confianza, por eso- dijo nervioso por todas las preguntas que hacia el azabache

Sasuke no era que no lo quisiera ayudar pero veía al dobe como algo mas aunque siempre lo negara y escondiera sus sentimientos con insultos y tratos fríos, pero no podía hacer más nada su orgullo lo mataba.

-está bien dobe te voy a ayudar- dijo este

- a lo mejor este loco pero no desaprovechare esta oportunidad- pensó sasuke

-gracias Sasuke- dijo naruto al saber que lo ayudaría

-otra cosa dobe-

-dime-

-¿Dónde te quedaras?-

-pues no lo sé, creía que me quedaría contigo no, además sasuke que haces con el vestuario en el hospital-

-eso no te interesa- dijo con una vena en la frente

Después de esa pequeña reunión entre sasuke y naruto se fueron para la casa(mansión) del uchiha, el que viera a sasuke ahora diría que está loco hablando solo

-tendré que tener mucho cuidado cuando hable con Naru, si no creerán que estoy loco y desde cuando le digo Naru- esos eran los pensamientos del uchiha mientras iba de camino para su casa con naruto dormido en el asiento del copiloto.


	4. Chapter 4

-oye dobe despierta ya llegamos - decía sasuke tratando de levantar al rubio pero este no daba signos de querer despertar, solo se removía con la voz de este

-mmmm cinco minutos más oka-san- decía este

-ototo-baka- se escuchaba desde la entrada de la mansión-que haces hay parado-

-que quieres itachi- le decía sasuke de mal humor-no molestes-

-hahahahahha- se escuchaban las risas de itachi por toda la mansión y la calle

-de que te ríes idiota- dijo sasuke todo enojado con una venita en la frente

De todo el alboroto del enoja miento de sasuke y la risa de itachi cierto rubio acababa de levantarse viendo la pequeña discusión de los hermano

-contéstame- le decía sasuke a itachi, pero este seguía riendo y no parecía contestarle

-que me digas idiota- dijo este ya todo un demonio (xD) (pobre ita-chan)

-e-es que, hahaha-decia entre risas- es la primera vez que veo, que te guste tanto tu vestuario, porque hasta lo trajiste a casa-

-maldición- decía sasuke, ya que con todo lo de naruto, se le había olvidado cambiarse y como había dicho itachi, había llegado a su casa con el vestuario de la serie.

Sasuke estaba tan metido en lo que le había dicho itachi del vestuario, que no se había dado cuenta de que cierto rubio se había despertado y se estaba riendo del también,

al darse que naruto se estaba burlando de él la poca paciencia que le quedaba a sasuke se esfumo

-de que te ríes dobe- dijo este pasando por alto que itachi estaba hay –si tú tienes la misma ropa de hacen días-

-ototo-baka- dijo itachi asombrado acercándose para tocándole la frente-a ver-dijo- no tienes fiebre, ósea que no estas delirando, pero estas hablando solo-

-…-

-no me vas a decir nada-

-…-

Itachi al no recibir contestación de sasuke, lo cogió en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta dentro de la casa, mientras sasuke decía todas las malas palabras que había en el mundo e insultos y naruto los seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia. Una vez llegados al cuarto de sasuke, itachi lo tumbo en su cama y le empezó a quitar el vestuario poco a poco.

(jajá no se preocupen no es incesto)

-oye idiota que haces, quítate- decía sasuke, mientras trataba de que itachi no le quitara el vestuario-déjame, me lo puedo quitar yo solo-

Dicho esto itachi se separó, para que sasuke se lo quitara, mientras este veía como se lo quitaba poco a poco.

-que miras, que no ves que me estoy cambiando idiota- dijo para lanzarle una almohada a la cara

-a veces pareces mi mama- dijo sasuke en murmullo, pero fue escuchado por itachi por el silencio que había en el cuarto

-sabes que si ototo soy itachi oka-san- dijo este gracioso para salir de la habitación, mientras sasuke le aventaba otra de sus almohadas

itachi al salir de la habitación escucho una risa que no era de su hermano

-al parecer estoy algo cansado- dijo este para irse a su cuarto

Regresando al cuarto de sasuke, se podía ver a un azabache ya sin el vestuario y a un rubio riéndose sin parar

-de que te ríes Dobe- decía enojado

-de ti teme- decía este entre risas y risas

-si te sigues riendo, juro que no quedaras vivo- dijo este en tono amenazador

-como si me pudieras tocar- dijo naruto en voz de broma, pero luego se recordó de su estado y se calló poniéndose triste y decaído

-no te pongas así dobe, te voy a ayudar- dijo este para luego entrar al baño a ducharse

Mientras cierto moreno estaba bañándose cierto rubio escaneaba de arriba abajo el cuarto del moreno.

-hace tiempo que no venía aquí- pensó este en voz alta, mientras seguía mirando la habitación en detalles, hasta que llego a una mesita de noche y vio allí una foto de él, solo.

-porque el teme, tendrá una foto mía sola?-se preguntó el mismo

Pasaron los segundos y naruto se veía cansado y se acostó en la cama del pelinegro y fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco hasta quedar dormido en la cama de este.

-el dobe ya se durmió- decía sasuke mientras salía del baño y sin decir nada se acostó arlado del rubio

-buenas noches dobe- dijo inconsciente para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Al otro día por la mañana un rubio iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que ya era de día n, miro a su alrededor y no habían inicios de que sasuke estuviera por la habitación.

Se levantó poco a poco, estrujándose los ojos y le dio una mirada a la habitación, percatándose de una pequeña nota en el buro de la habitación

-qué será?- dijo en voz baja acercándose a la nota

Naruto:

Estoy en el estudio

-siempre tan expresivo- dijo el rubio para luego salir del cuarto y dirigirse hacia la sala, donde vio a su nii-san con itachi de lo más cariñoso y hablando

-ya deja de pensar en eso- dijo itachi-naruto se pondrá bien, ten fe-

-lo sé pero es que no me deja de preocupar-

-bueno, que tal si nos vamos ya para el estudio, se nos está siendo tarde-

Itachi y deidara se fueron hacia el carro y un rubito los perseguía, entrando también en el auto, para llegar al estudio y encontrar a sasuke.

Ya en el estudio, donde llegaron tarde por deidara, tenían que aguantar los sermones de kishimoto

-que sea la primera y última vez- decía el director-esta se las dejare pasar por lo que ha pasado con naruto-kun, pero no va a ver otra oportunidad.

-a ver júntense-decía kishimoto llamando a todos al centro del estudio- como el protagonista esta indispuesto y todos sabemos porque, tendremos que hacer una saga de relleno-

(como las odio)

-que proponen-

Mientras el elenco junto al director decidían como hacer un relleno sin el protagonista, cierto rubio, andaba husmeando en todo el estudio

-estoy aburrido- dijo este, pero una descabellada idea se le formo en la mente

-es hora de molestarlos un poquito-

En el foro seguían pensando de que hacer el relleno

-qué piensa hacer- dijo en voz baja sasuke al ver a naruto entrando por la puerta que de casualidad estaba media abierta con una sonrisa no muy buena que digamos

-dijiste algo sasuke-pregunto el director

-no, no es nada- dijo medio nervioso, algo raro en ver en sasuke

Mientras tanto cierto rubio estaba caminando hacia donde estaban ellos, seguido por unos ojos negros que no lo dejaban de mirar,

-jejjeje sasuke no me quita la mirada de encima, me gusta- pensaba este

-sasuke, sasuke- llamaba el director pero este no le hacía caso, hasta que sintió que alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-porque hiciste eso itachi- decía este enojado

-pon atención-

Naruto le iba a gastar una broma a todos, pero algo estaba saliendo mal, se sentía cansado y adolorido y no sabía por qué, cayó al suelo en rodillas

-dobe- grito sasuke, lleno donde el

Mientras los demás lo miraron con caras asombradas, por el comportamiento de sasuke, llamando a naruto cuando donde estaba él no había nadie

-sasuke, no sé qué me pasa- decía este llorando y agarrándose el pecho

-tranquilo dobe- decía sasuke mientras veía como naruto desaparecía poco a poco

-sasuke- esta vez fue su hermano quien lo llamaba, ya que estaba preocupado, su ototo estaba arrodillado en el piso diciendo el nombre de naruto y hablando solo

Al parecer lo que le paso a naruto le había afectado bastante a sasuke, esos eran los pensamientos de los presentes al ver a sasuke así

-ven sasuke- decía itachi tratando de pararlo del piso pero él no se dejaba

-no quiero-le dijo a su hermano- estas bien- le pregunto a naruto

Mientras naruto le tomaba la mano a sasuke, aunque sasuke no pudiera tocar a naruto sentía una calidez agradable.

-sasuke!- grito naruto antes de desaparecer

Un grito que fue escuchado por todos los presentes

-Naruto!-grito también sasuke antes de quedar desmayado, mientras itachi estaba ido había escuchado y visto a naruto, pero logro coger a sasuke antes de caer al piso

En los presentes todos tenían un lio en la cabeza

¿Qué realmente paso? Se preguntaban todos


	5. Chapter 5

¿Por qué había visto a naruto? Era la pregunta que se hacía itachi, mientras cargaba a su hermano rumbo al carro para llevarlo al hospital,

Mientras tanto en el estudio todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que hubieran escuchado la voz de naruto, si hasta donde ellos sabían este estaba en estado de coma. Estuvieron un buen rato pensando en las posibilidades de haberlo escuchado pero ninguno parecía encontrar una respuesta lógica y no sobrenatural.

-yo he leído en algunos libros que a veces el alma de una persona puede salir de su cuerpo- dijo sai, llamando toda la atención de los presentes, ya que este estaba en una esquina del estudio.

-sai, no vengas con eso, es imposible- dijo Neji

-claro que no lo es- esta vez fue kakashi quien iba entrando al estudio- yo también lo he leído- decía este con seriedad no muy común en el- que no sea lógico no significa que no sea verdad-

-ese es cierto hay cosas que no vemos a simple vista porque no creemos en ella, pero siempre están ahí, como dice mi abuela no es cosa de ver para creer es creer para ver- decía gaara

Dichas estas palabras de gaara todos se quedaron pensando en si era posible que el alma de naruto estuviera con ellos, mientras su cuerpo estaba postrado en una cama de un hospital.

Regresando con Itachi

Este ya había llegado al hospital y los doctores le habían dicho que había sido un desmayo por una fuerte impresión. Luego de hablar con el doctor este le indico donde quedaba el cuarto de sasuke, inmediatamente este entro encontrándose a su ototo ya despierto.

-Hola ototo ya estas mejor-

-…-

-sé que no quieres hablar porque crees que piensas que estás loco- decía este viendo como su hermano tenía la vista fijada en el piso algo no muy común en él.

-pero si te dijera que yo también lo vi- dijo este, mientras el otro abría los ojos de la impresión

-Q-quieres decir que tú también lo viste itachi?- pregunto este algo alarmado

-sí, pero no sé cómo-

-pero como lo pudiste ver-

-no lo sé ototo, no lo sé, solo sé que esto es algo muy raro-

-lo sé- dijo este ya volviendo a ser a como era antes, el chico frio y orgulloso

-desde cuando sabias esto?-

Así sasuke le conto todo lo que sabía acerca de naruto desde que este le dio el beso, cabe recalcar que se sonrojo al mencionarlo, hasta el día de hoy.

-por eso estabas hablando solo aquel día?- pregunto itachi mientas el otro solo asentía- eso significa que no estabas hablando solo si no con Naru- dijo este como si hubiera descubierto a américa

-fíjate no lo sabía- decía sasuke sarcástico

Los hermanos estaban hablando hasta que escucharon como había un corre corre por el pasillo del hospital

-que estará pasando?- pregunto itachi

-vamos a ver-

Cuando se asomaron por la puerta de la habitación donde estaba sasuke se veía un montón de enfermeras junto a un carro de paro, en dirección bastante conocida para ambos.

Cuando sasuke vio para donde se dirigían un dolor en el pecho lo sacudió de repente

-no puede ser- murmuro este mientas trataba de avanzar en esa dirección pero sus piernas estaban algo adormidas y no podía avanzar mucho que digamos. Con un poco de esfuerzo avanzaba pero cuando estuvo a punto de caerse su hermano itachi lo sostuvo.

-yo puedo- dijo este ya llegando al cuarto

Cuando alfin pudieron llegar, lo que vieron los dejo con el alma de un hilo, naruto estaba conectado a más máquinas de las que tenía al principio y era atendido por un montón de enfermeras

-que paso?- pregunto sasuke al ver a naruto así, no había que ser un genio para saber que intentaban revivirlo

-no puede estar aquí- dijo una de las enfermeras

-como que no- se alteró sasuke-no ve que el que esta hay es mi mejor amigo, mi debe, el amor de mi vida- grito este sorprendiendo a la enfermera y a itachi

-por más que me diga que me salga no saldré- dijo este mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas.

Ya llevaban cinco minutos tratando de revivir a naruto, tal parece que le había dado un paro cardiaco y este no hacía nada por querer regresar a la vida.

Una de las enfermeras había salido del cuarto a avisarle a los medios de comunicación lo que estaba pasando.

Los padres de naruto habían llegado rápidamente junto a deidara y no los dejaban pasar a donde estaba este, hasta itachi tuvo que salir del cuarto dejando a un sasuke totalmente destruido en una esquina viendo todo lo que pasaba con su dobe.

En el estudio

-chicos- llamo el mismo empleado que los había llamado la vez pasada-tienen que ver esto-

''interrumpimos nuestra programación regular para anunciarles que el joven protagonista de naruto, Naruto Namikaze acaba de sufrir un paro cardiaco severo''

Los amigos y compañeros de estos al escuchar esto algunos empezaron a llorar mientras otros no cabían de la impresión.

''según tenemos entendido los padres del joven están afuera de la habitación junto a Uchiha itachi, mientas Uchiha Sasuke es el único que está adentro junto al joven''

-naruto- pensaron muchos, mientras algunos empezaban a rezar

''Al parecer según fuentes cercanas llevan alrededor de 8 minutos tratando de revivirlo pero este no da inicios de querer hacerlo''

-apaguen eso- grito gaara llamando la atención de muchos

Este estaba llorando como algunos otros

-que hacemos aquí, naruto nos necesita- dijo esto para salir de allí hecho una furia, mientras los demás lo seguían.

Hospital

-naruto por favor no me dejes- decía sasuke llorando, lo tenían en la esquina de la habitación para que este no interrumpiera con el proceso de resucitación.

-sasuke- escucho como alguien lo llamaba algo lejos

-sasuke- se volvió a escuchar lo mismo

Cuando sasuke levanto la vista vio el alma de naruto algo borrosa, no era como antes esta era como si estuviera desapareciendo, se emocionó por un momento pero luego vio como este iba desapareciendo poco a poco

-no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo este llorando- al menos que sepas que realmente que paso no voy a poder salir del coma, no se la razón de esto pero por favor ayúdame teme- dijo este desesperado –quien diría que llorarías por mí- dijo para luego desaparecer.


	6. Chapter 6

-no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo este llorando- al menos que sepas que realmente que paso no voy a poder salir del coma, no se la razón de esto pero por favor ayúdame teme- dijo este desesperado –quien diría que llorarías por mí- dijo para luego desaparecer.

*claro que lloro por ti Naru y mucho más que eso…porque te amo*

-Noooo! Naruto vuelve- grito este a la nada, cuando regreso de sus pensamientos, mientras era observado por los empleados.

-joven no tiene de que preocuparse el joven Namikaze ya está estable- dijo una de las enfermeras, mientras a sasuke le volvían los colores a la cara, pero parecía ido, su cara no había cambiado, seguía igual de triste que a más de uno le rompía el corazón.

-lo siento- escucho de la nada, parecía la voz de naruto, miro hacia todos los lados y nada, el corazón empezó a acelerarse, esa había sido la voz de naruto, pensaba este.

-señor está bien?- pregunto una de las enfermeras al verlo hiperventilando (respirando rápido para los que no sepan)

Este no contesto, solo miraba a cierto punto de la habitación donde cuando la enfermera volvió a ver no había nada, solo una pared blanca. Inmediatamente esta salió del cuarto buscando a su hermano mayor, ella veía naruto shippuden y no tenía que preguntar quién era el hermano de este, ya que era fanáticas de los hermanos uchihas, pero ahora la prioridad era otra, se acercó hasta itachi quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera con la cabeza gacha y las manos entre los cabellos.

-Uchiha-san- dijo está nerviosa, haciendo que este la mirara

-paso algo malo?- pregunto este rápido parándose enseguida

-más o menos-

-que le paso a Naru!- pregunto histérico el pelinegro

-el señor Namikaze está bien- dijo pero le constaba decir lo próximo- es su hermano…- murmuro esta bajito pero itachi escucho claramente lo que dijo, cogiéndola por los hombros y moviéndola

-sasuke…que le paso a sasuke!- grito este olvidándose que estaba en el hospital

-cálmese uchiha-san-

-cómo quieres que me calme es mi hermano-

-su hermano está bien- grito está tranquilizando un poco al uchiha

-entonces- pregunto este algo nervioso

-me podría acompañar- dijo esta mientras caminaba y itachi la seguida- lo que sucede es que el joven uchiha, no contesta, parece ido- dijo esta para que itachi la comprendiera

-como que ido?-

-le hablamos y no responde- con nada más decir eso ya itachi había entrado al cuarto en busca de su hermano, cuando llego lo que vio le rompió el alma, el chico de hielo y el sasuke que él conocía como el soy-mejor-que-nadie no estaba, de ese sasuke no quedaba nadie, solo se veía un pelinegro agachado en apoyado en la pared con la mirada perdida y miles de lágrimas bajando por estas, algo que este no se esperaba cuando ingreso a la habitación

Se acercó hasta su hermano y trato de sacarlo de ese mundo, y no pudo, así que lo cogió por los brazos y lo cargo estilo princesa hacia fuera de la habitación, cuando salió de esta con direcciones de la enfermera, vio como venía el resto de los compañeros del rubio y del elenco

*no quiero que te vean así sasuke* pensó este mientras le hacía señas a la enfermera que entendió rápidamente para llevarlo por otro lado contrario a las personas que acababan de llegar, la enfermera los guio hasta el otro lado del pasillo, donde había un cuarto disponible, abrió la puerta mientras itachi pasaba y depositaba a sasuke en la cama delicadamente


End file.
